


Condo in Manhattan

by Mei_MyselfandI



Series: Thats What I Like [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, But kind of, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Did I Mention, Fluff and Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, Insecurity, Jamilton - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Money, Sassy, Sex, Smut, Song fic, Sugar Daddy, but not really, i hate tagging omg, lap dance, not really - Freeform, sassy Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_MyselfandI/pseuds/Mei_MyselfandI
Summary: “Where the fuck are we going?” Hamilton sneered. They've been walking for fucking ever.“I got a condo in Manhattan, we’re almost there,” Jefferson said putting a hand on Alexander's back, right above his ass.Hamilton huffed, crossing his arms defiantly but still leaned into Jeffershit. Of fucking course, he’d have a fucking condo in the middle of the city, what an asshole.





	Condo in Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the most difficult and most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. I took the first few lyrics from Bruno Mars’s song “That's What I like” and tried to make something out of. Might make this into a series with the rest of the lyrics, depending on how this one does!
> 
> I hope you guys like, every comment and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Where the fuck are we going?” Hamilton sneered. They've been walking for fucking ever.

 

“I got a condo in Manhattan, we’re almost there,” Jefferson said putting a hand on Alexander's back, right above his ass.

 

Hamilton huffed, crossing his arms defiantly but still leaned into Jeffershit. Of fucking course, he’d have a fucking condo in the middle of the city, what an asshole. Alex shifted to look at him, to tell him those exact words but god help him. He was almost mesmerized by the way the beating sun defined his face, almost like an ange-

 

“Ow!” Alexander yelped, “What the fuck?!” Angel? More like _demon_.

 

“We're here.” Jefferson smirked down at him, his hand still resting on his ass.

 

“You didn’t have slap my ass!”

 

“I can’t help it, I just love it so much.”

 

“Shut up.” Hamilton muttered under his breath, his face warm and red. Jefferson released him walking toward the glass door opening it, his eyebrows wiggling.

 

“Baby girl, What’s hatnin’?”

 

Alexander ignored him and walked through the open door, trying not openly impressed with the gleaming white walls and marble finishes.

 

“Good Morning, Sir. Mr.Jefferson.” The secretary gave them a bright smile and winked specifically at Jefferson. And, no he wasn't jealous. Hamilton gave her a strained smile and a polite ‘good morning’ back, grabbing Thomas’s hand and dragging him away. Jeffershit smirked at him knowingly, and he let go. They walked towards the elevator, Alex trying his best to annoy Jefferson, bumping his hips into his. Unfortunately, they reached the elevator far quicker than he could piss off Thomas.  They walked in and Alex felt warm arms wrap around his waist and a hot breath against his ear.

 

Hamilton ignored him and asked, “What's your floor?”

 

“75th, You and your ass invited.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Alex paused, this building only had 75, that meant-- no way, “You're kidding?”

 

“No, honey.”

 

A fucking penthouse, of course. What else did he expect? Alexander wriggled out off Jefferson's hold and leaned over to press the ‘75th’ button. And, maybe he wiggled his hips a just little. It was worth it when he heard Thomas's breath hitch.

 

Jefferson pulled him back.  Pressing into the elevator wall, leaning in, chest to chest. Alex's let his eyes flutter close and leaned in, his breath getting heavy as Jefferson pressed open mouth kisses onto his neck, his teeth scraping on Alex's flushed skin.

 

“Mmm Thomas, someone's gonna walk in on us.” Hamilton whispered running his hands all over Jefferson’s perfect body, it was rock hard as is he was sculpted from marble by Picasso himself.

 

“Let ‘em. Then they'll get to see what a fuckin’ slut you are for me.”

 

“Fuck, Thomas.” Alex whined feeling himself grow hard and grinded down on Jefferson, desperate for more friction. Thomas's hands found their way to his belt undoing it pulling them down along with his boxers letting them pile at his feet. Alexander's arms wrapped Jefferson's neck pulling him down for a kiss.

 

“You gonna fuck me, _Papi_?” Hamilton smirked, feeling a sense of pride when Thomas’s shivered against him. The older man’s hands trailed down stopping at the back of his thighs and hauled Alex up. Alexander was rather impressed --he didn't weigh much anyway-- still, Alex couldn't help but run his hands over Jefferson’s arms, his muscle straining, and bulging. He was held between the elevator wall and Thomas's hot body, finally realizing the actuality of their situation, and couldn’t help letting out a small laugh.  

 

“What's so funny?”

 

Hamilton giggled searching for the lube in Jefferson’s back pocket.

 

“You're gonna fuck me in an elevator, of high-class condominium, where almost all of central park can see us.” Alex pointed to the windows were dotted shades of green laid.

 

“Where almost 1,000 feet in the air.” Thomas chuckled against his neck, fingers pushing in wet and hot, pressing in and out, and Alexander threw his head back barely listening, “No one can see us--”

 

Then the elevator slowly came to a stop.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

 

\---

 

 

Alexander grumbled as he waited for Jeffershit to open the door. He was still all hot and bothered from the previous activities that we're sadly interrupted. Thank God, they were quick enough not to get caught. There was a small beep and Alexander pushed passed Thomas into the penthouse.

 

“Holy fuck.” Alexander's mouth gaped wided open.

 

“Pretty nice, right?” Thoma smiled proudly. But, for once Alex had to agree with the arrogant asshole. Pristine white covered the walls, the floors were a dark exotic hardwood, contrasting beautifully.

 

Oh.

 

Oh, and the view was something else. It was breathtaking. Fuck sex, he could just get off to this.  

 

“Pretty nice?! Thomas i-it’s fucking gorgeous! Do you see that view?!”

 

“Come on let me show you the rest.” Thomas put a hand on the small of his back, he seemed to love doing that and Alexander wasn't one to complain it was nice to have a reminder that he wasn't alone, that Thomas would always be there.

 

“How many rooms are there?”

 

“8 bedrooms and 8 baths.” Thomas with easy normality.

 

“Damn.” Hamilton whistled lowly, he didn't even want to ask about the cost of this place, but his curiosity got the best of him. “How much was this place?”

 

“85.” Jefferson said like Alexander knew what the fuck ‘85’ meant.

 

“85 what, Thomas?”

 

“85 million.”

 

And, somehow even though the floor was as smooth as butter and there was absolutely nothing in his way, Alexander tripped.

 

“Alex!” Jefferson yelped catching Hamilton before his face could become very familiar with the floor.

 

“85 million... 85 million that's how many zeros?!” Hamilton asked grasping at Thomas’s button up.

 

“Obviously, too much for your pretty little head.”

 

“Shut up.” Alex grumbled, standing up, “Just show me the rest.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Somewhere along the line, they found themselves on the deck outside. Alexander lightly pushed Thomas into the plush chair clambered on top of him.

 

“You like the view, Darlin’?”

 

“I love the one right in front of me.” Alex cupped Jefferson face pulling him in for a kiss. Thomas grabbed his hips tugging him in closer.

 

“Why don’t we pick up where we left off?” Jefferson said hot against his neck, Alex felt his hands slide into his pants, kneading his ass.

 

“So we gon' get to clappin’?” Hamilton asked slyly, making Thomas’s breath warm against his neck. Alexander felt his pants slide off, and he kicked them away before settling back down on the taller’s man lap.   


“So pop it for a player. Pop, pop it for me.” Jefferson whispered into his ear and Alex laughed softly and let his hips tick upwards and slowly grinding down, just enough to tease, but not enough for the other man to feel too much.

 

“You’re a fucking tease.” Thomas whined, low and heavy. Alex smirked at him and turned around so Jefferson had a full front view.   


“Is that better?” Hamilton wriggled right above his bulge, smiling when Thomas’s moaned at the contact.

 

“Drop it for a player. Drop, drop it for me.” Jefferson groaned grabbing his hips pulling and pushing like ocean waves, all gentle but subtly irregular.

 

Alex snorted, “Player. Please, I am the best you’re ever gonna get.”

 

Thomas smiled sweetly against his neck his arms wrapped around Alexander's waist holding him close, “Isn’t that right?”

  
  


\---

  
  


Alex curled into Thomas’s chest, strong arms wrapping around, and he sighed contently. After Alexander importu lap dance, Thomas dragged him away to the master bedroom, stripped him and pushed him into the bed, clambering on top. Hamilton wrapped his arms around the taller’s man neck and pulled him down, their bodies meeting somewhere in the middle. And, Thomas got him ready pushed and pushed until Alexander didn’t know what was right or wrong, worked him up and then brought him back down.

 

And, here they were again tangled in each other's arms, enjoying the silence, and breath-taking view. Alexander growing restless shifted until he faced Thomas staring back into those beautiful brown eyes that he fell in love with.

 

“You’re too good for me.” Hamilton whispered under his breath mostly to himself, not expecting Jefferson to hear him.

 

“That’s not true.” Thomas muttered softly. But it was, wasn’t it? Thomas did so much for him, took all his shit, helped him with all his problems, bought him whatever he wanted, did whatever he asked, always. _Always_.

 

“But you do so much and I-”

 

“Hush.” And, Alexander shut up, the words on his the tip of his tongue melting away.  

 

“I like doing this. I spend money anyway, might as well spend it on you.”

 

“But you didn’t have to buy another place, the one we have was nice too. Why did you buy this one anyway?”

 

“It's for the kids.”

 

Alexander shook his head confused, “What kids?”

 

And, Thomas, the idiot, patted his stomach and said as nonchalantly as possible, “Our kids.”

 

“Omg!” Alex pushed the idiot’s hand away, “Thomas, I can’t get pregnant, I’m a guy!”

 

Jefferson sighed sadly as if he didn’t know that already, “Such a shame.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Alexander grumbled, “If you want a woman so badly you can go fuck the secretary downstairs.”

 

Thomas barked out a laugh, all sharp and melodic, the same one that made him swoon all those years ago, “I only want you, Alex.” Then his smiled softened and his arms pulled Hamilton closer against his chest, as if that was even possible, “I love you-you know that?”

 

Alexander smiled all warm and content, _satisfied_ , to spend the rest of his days in bed if it was with Thomas, “Yea, I love you too.”

  
And, maybe one day in a few years, with their kids too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!! If you didn’t catch ‘em all hear are the lyrics used in the song,  
> “I got a condo in Manhattan  
> Baby girl, what's hatnin'?  
> You and your ass invited  
> So gon' and get to clappin'  
> So pop it for a player  
> Pop, pop it for me  
> Turn around and drop it for a player  
> Drop, drop it for me.”
> 
> So what did you think should I continue this? Did you like it? I tried not to specify the relationship between Thomas and Alex like they are together, But are they married? Engaged? Just dating? I don’t know??? So comment down below, I love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
